April 27, 2014/Chat log
Chrisgaff I is first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:50 Flower1470 you were actually first? :O 5:50 Chrisgaff YES. PRAISE OUR LORD SHREK SHREK IS LOVE, SHREK IS LIFE. 5:51 Flower1470 O_o 5:53 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddjAeyZYbIU ourleaderisshrek 5:58 Flower1470 uh huh 6:00 Chrisgaff Yes. Steam made me crah. crash* y Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:30 Dragonian King HELLO PEOPLE WITH LESS MONEY I AM SETO KAIBA Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 6:31 Flower1470 nope Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:32 Dragonian King One does not simply ban Seto Kaiba 6:32 Flower1470 *hyperventilates* 6:33 Dragonian King * Dragonian King stamps his signature into a gold bar and gives it to Lily Enjoy my autograph * Dragonian King answers his phone Shut up Mokuba 6:34 Flower1470 *faints* 6:34 Dragonian King * Dragonian King hangs up and flies away on a Blue Eyes White Dragon Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:35 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MRmxfLuNto 6:35 Dragonian King HAI GUISE 6:36 Flower1470 ROFL 6:38 Chrisgaff 0 points awarded. mno. 6:38 Dragonian King hey was seto kaiba here i saw him flying on blue eyes white dragon 6:39 Flower1470 uh huh Silly I am convinced that you are trying to kill me 6:40 Dragonian King * Dragonian King pulls out the pie chart and points at the 5% marked in red 6:41 Flower1470 oh yeah 6:42 Chrisgaff That's a threat. *Informs FBI* Hello? Yes, I have a child here trying to kill an adolescent girl. Mhmm? Yes. Alrighty, cya then. *Hangs up* gudbaisilly. 6:43 Dragonian King nooooooooo * Dragonian King turns into Iceberg Form 6:44 Chrisgaff Alrighty then. 6:47 Dragonian King i can't be arrested if i'm a ten ton block of solid ice 6:47 Chrisgaff *Uses pickaxe to break silly into small pieces* 6:47 Dragonian King ... thanks for that 6:48 Flower1470 now you'll melt 6:48 Dragonian King * Dragonian King turns into Chespin Form i can't be arrested if i'm not human 6:48 Flower1470 then you'll get locked up in a zoo. 6:48 Chrisgaff ^ 6:50 Dragonian King ... pokemon aren't in zoos! at least not in the USA 6:50 Flower1470 You'll be tested upon by scientists 6:51 Chrisgaff "You'll be sent to a labrotory that tests shampoo." 6:52 Dragonian King ... NO PLEASE NO * Dragonian King turns into regular Silly Form lily i found an old downsizer page that nobody deleted RIP KaibaLand 6:53 Flower1470 Peep takes care of the Downsizer spam I dont get involved. 6:56 Dragonian King brb back 7:05 Flower1470 wb 7:06 Dragonian King ty Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:09 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:09 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:09 Dragonian King SUP PEEP you missed seto 7:13 Chrisgaff Hey pen And wb Silly Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:51 Flower1470 ooo 7:58 Dragonian King back 8:34 Flower1470 . 8:47 Dragonian King . sooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:53 Chrisgaff Just realized it crashed. :P I've g2g, bye guys 8:54 Dragonian King wb bye 8:54 Chrisgaff Ty, adios guys Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:55 Flower1470 ooo 9:01 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:01 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:09 Flower1470 ooo 9:36 Dragonian King i gtg, bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:39 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014